The present invention relates to a device and a method for splicing optical fibers, and to the use of an end piece in a device for splicing.
Numerous devices for splicing optical fibers are already known and widely used. A common feature of all these devices is that, after the splicing, the spliced connection must be removed from the device and, in an additional step, this spliced connection must be provided with a mechanical protective device. Since the optical fiber ends that are to be spliced must be free of any outer sheath and any protective sleeve before the splicing, the optical fiber ends thus exposed, and in particular the spliced connection, are fragile and very sensitive to improper handling.
For example, DE 10 2006 036 330 A1 shows a portable splicing unit with holding devices for receiving two pieces of optical fiber to be spliced to one another. After the splicing, the pieces of optical fiber are removed from the holding devices and fed to a shrinking oven by means of a pivotable bracket.
WO 2004/001471 A1 discloses a method for splicing two optical fiber ends, the one optical fiber end being preassembled in a plug-in connector part. In this case, a pin holder of the connector part and a cable end are clamped in such a way that the two optical fiber ends lie coaxially with respect to one another on a centering block. After the splicing, the pin holder and the cable end are removed from the centering block in the clamped state, in particular are raised. Subsequently, a mechanical protection is applied to the splice. The disadvantage of this method is that the unprotected splice has to be moved, which can easily lead to the splice being damaged.